


Homestuck ALPHA

by KeyofVoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha version, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyofVoid/pseuds/KeyofVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale about a girl and his friends and a game they play together. ALPHA version. Originally posted on 4/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck ALPHA

A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 10th of April, is this young lady's birthday. Though it was ten years ago she was given life, it is today she will be given a name! She wears a shirt with the image of a Frightening Beast from a popular webcomic, a skirt and oval glasses

What will the name of this young lady be?

**Barnstench Fartface**

Try again, smartass!

**Jane Crocker**

Your name is Jane. As was previously mentioned it is your BIRTHDAY. A number of CAKES THAT YOU BAKED EARLIER are scattered about your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. Being the HEIRESS APPARENT TO A BAKED GOODS EMPIRE It should come as no surprise that you enjoy BAKING, but you also adore reading DETECTIVE STORIES. You fancy yourself a SKILLED PRANKSTRESS and often times you dwell in the realms of BOTANY. You are also pleased to contemplate FRIGHTENING FAUNA, though saddened by their regrettable FAKENESS ATTRIBUTE.

**> Jane: Quickly retrieve arms from drawer.**

Your ARMS are in your CROCKER CORP CHEST, Fartface!

**> Jane: Move green icon to MAGIC CHEST and click.**

What Icon do you speak of? This is a fanfiction! There is no icon to interact with! Wait, are you going to imagine you are doing it anyways!? Suit yourself

**> Remove CAKE from MAGIC CHEST.**

You try to pick up the CAKE for her and put it on her BED but then you remember once again you are just the reader of this fanfiction. If you want to imagine that you’re doing it anyways then go ahead! Jane will pick up the cake by HERSELF and will put it on her bed by HERSELF

**> Jane: Quickly retrieve arms from chest.**

You retrieve your FAKE ARMS from the chest. You use these sometimes for HILARIOUS ANTICS.

You place them in your SYLLADEX. There are other items in the chest.

**\------------------------**

Thanks for reading The homestuck Alpha!


End file.
